La fuerza que nos une
by Leneasha
Summary: ... Pero a pesar de todo eso, la situación por la que estaba pasando actualmente iba mermando su energía noche tras noche...


Había empezado hace apenas unos días justo después de darle aquel anillo a Aziraphel como un recordatorio de que lo protegería de cualquier cosa, persona o ser el cual deseara hacerle daño, él siendo un demonio tenia consciencia de hasta donde podía llegar con tal de proteger a su precioso ángel quien conoció hace más de seis mil años atrás y del que se enamoro cuando se dio cuenta que era un ser diferente que aunque estaba del bando de los buenos podía crearse un juicio propio y que solía desobedecer las reglas de Dios si lo consideraba necesario. Pero a pesar de todo eso, la situación por la que estaba pasando actualmente iba mermando su energía noche tras noche en las cuales horribles pesadillas atormentaban su mente y no es como si los demonios odiaran a aquellos sueños es más por lo general ellos mismos se encargaban de crearlos para molestar a los humanos o simplemente divertirse un rato con sus caras llenas de miedo y temor, pero en este caso las cosas eran diferentes porque aquellas pesadillas no provenían de alguna fuerza demoníaca por lo que el pelirrojo no podía rastrear al demonio que le provocaba aquellos sueños que cada madrugada mancillaban la paz que tanto tiempo le costó conseguir y aún peor lograban preocupar a Aziraphel quien veía tan frágil a Crowley después de aquellas horribles pesadillas que se sentía inútil por no poder proteger a su serpiente al cual solo podía darle su consuelo mientras este lloraba desconsolado entre sus brazos.

La primera vez que sucedió aquel problema el demonio comenzó a gritar tan alto que un espantado ángel despertó de golpe, queriendo saber que pasaba miraba por todos lados sin poder ver nada hasta que chasqueo los dedos para hacer que la luz se encendiera, fue esa madrugada cuando pudo reconocer el miedo en los ojos amarillos del pelirrojo quien sollozaba en voz alta en total desasosiego llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez.

– Aziraphel… Aziraphel – entre gimoteos su voz se quebraba de una manera horrible mientras usaba sus extremidades para buscarlo entre las cobijas.

– Aquí estoy cariño – rápidamente el ángel tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas intentando calmar a un muy alterado Crowley quien en ese instante volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que escurrían por toda su cara hasta llegar a su pecho donde mojaban la delgada playera negra que usaba para dormir.

– No me dejes por favor… no lo hagas… yo te amo – aferrándose a su cuerpo el demonio abrazaba de una manera desesperada al rubio mientras repetía que no lo abandonara en medio de muchos más lamentos que a veces se quedaban atorados en su boca por los hipidos y suspiros que daba.

– Todo está bien querido, solo fue una pesadilla – cuando se dio cuenta que todo aquello se trataba de un mal sueño intento calmar a Crowley mientras sobaba su espalda de una manera suave de arriba abajo queriendo transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento hasta que su serpiente comenzó a relatarle su sueño una vez que se había calmado un poco, en el cual el pelirrojo sufría del peor rechazo que el rubio podría hacerle al mofarse con crueldad de sus sentimientos diciéndole que era un ridiculez que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos porque el siendo un ángel no podría enamorarse de una aberración como lo era un demonio, dejándole en medio del parque que solían frecuentar con los anillos que llevaban en forma de unió tirados por el pasto mientras le decía que el único sentimiento que le provocaba era el asco por su repugnante presencia. Aquellas palabras solo lograron que Aziraphel también llorara, aunque de una manera más discreta sintiendo toda la tristeza del pelirrojo en su cuerpo al tenerlo rodeado por un fuerte y seguro abrazo.

Desde entonces Crowley no dejaba de soñar aquello despertando entre gritos y lágrimas. Aziraphel siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo y después velar por sus sueños hasta que él también caía rendido a lado de su amado sosteniendo su mano dándole a entender con este gesto que nunca lo dejaría solo, que lo amaba aún más que a la humanidad, aún más que a sus hermanos ángeles incluso aún más de lo que amaba a Dios aunque esto fuera un pecado, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de ambos por protegerse con milagros nada estaba funcionando al contrario cada vez el demonio se veía más desgastado dejando ver unas horribles ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos los cuales siempre le ardían de cansancio aunado a eso su piel iba perdiendo brillo igual que su precioso cabello rojo que antes parecía fuego del infierno ardiendo fuerte y vigoroso. Aziraphel tenia miedo de que algún día Crowley ya no tuviera fuerza ni para levantarse de la cama así que en un último esfuerzo comenzó a buscar entre todos sus libros alguna respuesta o indicio que le indicara por donde podría encontrar alguna solución, pero sin poder hallar algo se sintió más inútil que en todos sus años como ángel, si no podía salvar al amor de su vida entonces ¡Para que demonios el Todopoderoso lo dejo estar en la Tierra con él! ¿Acaso todo eso era un castigo divino? ¿Tan cruel podía ser el Creador o Lucifer? Aunque eso ya no importaba porque el pelirrojo estaba tan cansado que a veces sin querer dormitaba sobre el sillón de la librería, ese que habían recién comprado, como si fuera parte de una maldición donde aquella serpiente que no necesitaba dormir sentía la necesidad de acostarse en donde fuera para después despertar abruptamente por las pesadillas, así que como un acto desesperado Aziraphel bajo al infierno buscando ayuda de Belcebú rogando que no lo quemara en el fuego del infierno.

– Aquel traidor no es nuestro problema ya – algo en el señor de las moscas le recordaba al rubio a Gabriel quien también no era muy amable en su trato.

– Lo sé, pero por favor no se a quién más acudir – si necesitaba rogar lo haría por que era más importante curar a su serpiente y aunque él no era un combatiente se volvería uno para salvar a lo que más amaba.

– ¿Y tú gente? – le pregunto Belcebú hastiado de la presencia tan dulce que desprendía aquel ser – Todo lo que me cuentas parece más ser obra de tu bando – los ángeles deberían tener un letrero de advertencia pegado en la frente era lo que siempre pensaba aquel demonio.

– Yo no pertenezco a los ángeles – era la primera vez que el rubio decía aquello en voz alta sin sentirse preocupado – Soy una creación del Todopoderoso pero mi lado esta a lado de Crowley y entre la humanidad – Aziraphel por su naturaleza amaba a los humanos, pero todos los sentimientos que experimentaba estando a lado de la serpiente eran otro asunto por demás más importantes para él.

– Nosotros no somos de venganza a nuestra gente le gusta atacar de frente – claro eran demonios, cazadores que se escurrían entre las sombras, encontraban satisfacción en muchas sensaciones malas y se alimentaban de los pecados. No se podía confiar en ellos, pero no les gustaba mucho cobrar venganzas esas cosas consumían su energía también y eso no les convenía.

Ante la negativa de poder ayudarlos más por el hecho de que el infierno no había tenido algo que ver con lo que le pasaba a Crowley que por otra cosa, Aziraphel salió de la oficina de Belcebú más desesperado de lo que entro porque la noche pronto llegaría y el rubio sabia que tal vez el pelirrojo no soportaría otra pesadilla más.

– Hace unos días vi a un blanquito por aquí – ante aquella voz raposa el ángel dio un brinco por el susto que le causo la sorpresa – Pero tu hueles peor – se trataba de Hastur quien salía de una oscura esquina del infierno.

– Yo, ya me iba – sin duda, aunque se estaba volviendo más aventurero a Aziraphel aún le incomodaba estar ahí abajo.

– Date prisa angelito aquella maldita serpiente está en peligro – soltando una risita que congelo al rubio el duque del infierno le dio a entender que alguien más le estaba haciendo compañía a Crowley en su departamento. Así que dándose prisa el ángel salió de aquel lugar para después usar uno de sus milagros y transportarse a la casa del demonio donde se suponía que esa noche dormirían.

Cuando abrió aquella puerta del lujoso piso de su amor lo primero que encontró fue a otros cuatro ángeles demasiados conocidos por él esperando a que el milagro que había puesto sobre el pelirrojo desapareciera, como los carroñeros se aglomeran ante la presa de un cazador para quitársela así estaban aquellos cuatro con Gabriel en medio como siempre.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – con enojo Aziraphel se acercó a ellos de una manera rápida para quitarles el cuerpo de Crowley en un parpadeo.

– Tan estúpido eres – sonriendo con superioridad como siempre lo hacía Gabriel le respondió – Venimos a deshacernos de ustedes – soltando una pequeña ricita y sin un gramo de descaro aquel arcángel siguió hablando.

– Gracias a su odiosa broma salieron bien librados – esta vez Miguel tomaba la palabra con su petulante voz con la que hacia sentir menos a los demás seres etéreos.

– Ustedes malos ángeles le hicieron esto – Aziraphel quien cargaba entre sus brazos a un pelirrojo totalmente debilitado no podía creer hasta donde podían llegar los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de trabajo.

– Tu novio y su gusto por el alcohol fueron presa fácil – Uriel junto a Sandalphon sonreían complacidos de que su plan había salido perfecto mientras tenían entre sus manos algunas botellas de vino tinto.

– ¿Qué? – en un mormullo confundido Aziraphel se preguntaba cómo fue posible que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que aquellas botellas que la serpiente guardaba en su departamento y las cuales recientemente estaba bebiendo apestaban a milagros diferentes a los suyos.

– Vamos no te sorprendas Zira, nosotros también tenemos trucos – con su tono de voz narcisista Gabriel daba un paso en frente queriendo acercase a ellos – Vamos, eres débil no luches – la historia nos ha enseñado que lo peor que se debe hacer es subestimar al adversario en medio de un enfrentamiento, eso a llevado a la destrucción a muchos reinos y humanos.

Aziraphel había sido muchos años consiente de que él no era un ángel que fuera hecho para la batalla, siempre le gusto más aconsejar a Dios o disfrutar de sus creaciones, pero esta vez no se trataba de defender su persona si no más bien de proteger lo que amaba y como el Todopoderoso le había enseñado alguna vez no existe una fuerza más fuerte que el amor aunque los demonios no opinarán lo mismo, el cual era tan poderoso que podría volverse el talón de Aquiles de un guerrero o el escudo indestructible de un simple agricultor, fuera cual fuera el motivo que desatara ese sentimiento mientras un ángel sintiera amor puro el Omnipresente lo protegería incluso de otros como él. Y el rubio no tenia duda, lo que sentía por el pelirrojo era el más desinteresado y puro amor que encontraba la reciprocidad cuando veía a los ojos amarillos de Crowley, así que no dudo ni un segundo en poner al demonio que cargaba en sus brazos detrás de él acostándolo por un momento sobre el piso para después extender totalmente sus blancas alas protegiendo aquel cuerpo con ellas, enseguida chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que su espada apareciera entre sus manos la cual prendió en fuego al instante. Sí, Gabriel tenía razón, él era débil, pero antes de tener a Crowley debían arrancarlo literalmente de sus manos, aunque eso significaba desobedecer a Dios.

– Si así lo quieres – pero por desgracias aquellos cuatro ángeles tampoco tenían la intención de marcharse con las manos vacías así que rodearon al ángel por todas las salidas, atacarían al mismo tiempo dejando al Principado sin muchas opciones.

– Como en Sodoma y Gomorra – al ser el más entusiasta Sandalphon se adelantó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Gabriel quien se sorprendió cuando vio como del piso de aquel departamento salían tres demonios Belcebú, Hastur y Dagón.

– Me debes un favor Principado – con su tono de voz siempre lleno de hartazgo el señor de las moscas le dio a entender a Aziraphel que solo por esta vez recibiría un milagro demoníaco.

– Malditos ángeles estúpidos – escupiendo todo el odio que podía Hastur encendió una llama del fuego del infierno en el piso la cual quemo un poco la gabardina de Sandalphon quien en medio del pánico prefirió quitarse aquella prenda antes de quedarse sin cuerpo.

Ante tal situación y viéndose tal vez con un poco de desventaja Gabriel decidido irse no sin antes recibir una amenaza de Belcebú quien le recordó que ambos bandos debían dejar en paz a sus subordinados por el momento hasta que sus jefes les dieran nuevas órdenes. Así que de ahora en adelante los arcángeles tenían que tener más cuidado cuando visitaran a la humanidad porque aunque no quisieran el infierno también los vigilaba.

– Dagón cancela el milagro de ese pedante ángel – ante aquella orden el señor de los archivos chasqueo los dedos quitando al instante el portento de todas las botellas.

– Listo mi señora – obediente aquel demonio confirmo su trabajo recién realizado.

– Nos vamos, me da asco este lugar – y sin más los tres desapareciendo dejando solos a Aziraphel y Crowley quien en ese momento despertaba de lo que parecía ser el sueño más reparador que haya tenido.

– Ángel ¿Qué paso? – desconcertado pregunto la serpiente al verse en el suelo y no en su cama.

– ¿Dormiste bien? – pero al rubio solo le preocupaba saber si en verdad lo había ayudado el señor de las moscas.

– Sí – con sorpresa en sus ojos el pelirrojo le contesto a su pareja – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – tenia curiosidad por saber los medios que había usado Aziraphel para curarlo.

– Si me tientas con una cena en el Ritz te cuento – pero el rubio no hablaría hasta tener el estómago lleno.

– Vamos mi ángel – y sin más los dos se empezaron a alistar para ir a una de sus ya conocidas citas.


End file.
